A Family Reunited
by fanficgirl78
Summary: The idea came from a book. Using Jack and Erica for the first time. Jack and Erica run away but why! And will Chandler and Monica find them? I only want reviews on the story itself not my grammar. If you write a bad review I will delete them.


A Family Reunited

It's been three months since Monica's miscarriage. And they are still grieving. Monica was so happy when the doctor told her because she thought she couldn't get pregnant. Jack and Erica are sad about it too. Jack and Erica are ten years old. Chandler wished he knew what to say how to comfort her, but he didn't so he just held her.

Monica says "I want to keep trying, Chandler because I did get pregnant maybe it will happen the next time." Chandler says "I just can't bear to watch you go through that again if should happen." "I can't bear watching you fall apart." "I love you, you mean everything to me." "You're the reason I get up in the mornings." "But if this my love our marriage being here with me isn't what you want, then I'll let you go." Monica says "I love you but I want a baby that we make together." Chandler says "I don't think we should."

The next couple weeks Chandler and Monica are just arguing. Erica says "mom, I'm so sorry you are fighting with dad." Monica says "oh Erica we will get through it." Monica hugs Erica and Jack. Jack says "how soon can we go camping again." "We went often before you lost the baby." Monica says "I don't know, Jack." I'm so sorry that we haven't done anything as a family but I promise soon we will plan to."

That afternoon Chandler came home from work. Chandler says "where are the kids." Monica says "upstairs." Chandler says "Good, I need to tell you something. Something happened at work today." "Co-worker kissed me and I didn't pull away either." "But know this it meant nothing to me." Monica says "You could have stopped it." Monica goes upstairs and Chandler follows her to there bedroom. Monica grabs a suitcase. Chandler says "what are you doing." Monica says "I think it's best for me to leave for awhile." Chandler says "don't leave I love you." Monica says "We need time apart for awhile." "You take care of the kids but I do want to see them." "I will stay with Ross and Rachel." Monica packed one suitcase and one duffel bag. Monica came down. The kids came down.

Monica says "Jack and Erica, I love you very much but right now I need time to myself so I'm going to stay with your uncle Ross." Monica hugged Jack and Erica. Monica left.

Monica got to Ross and Rachel's. Monica says "Can I stay here for awhile." Ross says "of course you can." "What's wrong you know you can talk to me." Monica says "A woman kissed Chandler at work and he didn't pull away either." Ross says "sis you two have gone through so much within the past 3 months. Neither one of you is thinking straight yet and still grieving I know how much you wanted this baby because it was a miracle that you got pregnant." Monica says "Oh Ross, I was so happy when I learned I was pregnant but then losing it was awful." "I want to keep trying again but Chandler says he can't stand the thought of it happening again to me because I will fall apart again." Ross says "I don't want to see you like that either." Ross hugs Monica. "I love you, sis." Monica says "I love you too, Ross." "I'm going to go lie down for awhile." Ross says "Okay."

Two weeks later has passed since Monica left. Monica has seen Jack and Erica some. One day Jack and Erica are talking. Jack says "we need our parents to get back together they still love each other very much and I think I have a plan." Erica says "okay, what." Jack says "we run away and not come back until they are back together." "We ride our bikes to the camping site." Erica says "alright worth a try because they will want to find us."

On Saturday morning. Chandler says "I have to make some errands I will be back in a couple hours." Chandler leaves. Jack and Erica pack there bag packs of flashlights and food. Jack leaves the note in the living room and the kids get on there bikes and head to the camping area.

Chandler returns two hours later. Chandler sees the note and reads it.

Dear Dad,

We are running away until you and

Mom are back together. We need to be a family.

I know you still love her and she still loves you.

Love Jack and Erica

Chandler calls Monica. Chandler says "the kids are gone they have run away. They left a note." Monica says "what you are supposed to watch them." Chandler says "I had a few errands to do." "But I will go out and look for them." Monica says "They're my children I can't sit here, doing nothing when I know they're out there upset, alone, and possibly lost." Chandler says "I bet I know where they have gone." Monica says "yeah probably." Chandler says "I will get my backpack ready and I will pick you up.

Thirty minutes later Chandler picked up Monica. And later Chandler and Monica arrived at the campsite. Chandler says "in the note they made a demand that they refuse to come home until we agree get back together." Are you okay." Monica says "No, I'm not okay." "My kids are out there somewhere how can I possibly be okay."

Jack and Erica are in there favorite spot. Jack says "We ran away to get our family back together." "The longer they're stuck out here alone tonight then better the chance they're realize they want and need to be together." Erica says "what about animals?" Jack says "well we have to be quiet but I will protect you."

Chandler and Monica get there tent up. They start looking and walking. But now darkness has come. Monica says "I want to keep looking for them." Chandler says "Mon, it's dark out we hit it at first sight of dawn."

Monica says "I don't like the idea of sharing a tent with you." Chandler says "why carry more then we have to." "Gives us time to talk to each other." "It was so good between us, Monica." "I haven't stopped loving you and I never will." "I know you still love me too." "I know we have problems but do you love me enough to try to resolve our problems." Monica says "I love you, I'll always will." "The only problem we have is that I want to try to have another baby with you but you don't want one." Chandler says "listen to me, Mon, I would love to have a baby with you but I'm just afraid what may happen again." "I don't want to see you go through that again." Monica says "if it does I have all of you there for me." Chandler kisses Monica. Chandler says "I want you so bad right now we haven't been together since we lost the baby." Monica says "I know, I miss not being with you." "I want you too." "I need to be with you, please make love to me right here and right now." Next they made love. They lay together in the sleeping bag. Chandler says "we didn't use any protection." Monica says "its okay maybe we will get a true miracle this time." Next they fell to sleep.

The next morning they got and started walking. Monica says "where can they be at? Chandler says "Think, Monica they favorite place." Monica says "oh yeah let's go.

They walked for a couple hours and then they saw Jack and Erica in the distance. Chandler and Monica ran to there children and hugged them. Monica says "don't ever do this again you scared the crap out of us." Erica says "we want you back together again." Monica says "the only thing I promise you right now is that I will come back home and your dad and I will try to talk and work it out." "Now, let's go home."

Three hours later they got home. Later Ross brought Monica's suitcase back to her." Ross hugs Jack and Erica.

The weekend has ended back to school for Jack and Erica.

It's been eight weeks since the kids ran away. Monica realizes she has missed two of her cycles but it could be stress too. But she calls her doctor to come in for a blood test. In the afternoon Monica goes to her doctor and gets a test done. The doctor says "by end of today I will call you with the results." Monica says "thanks, doc." Monica went home.

By 5:00 the doctor calls Monica and tells her the results. Monica says "oh my god." "I'm happy but I'm little afraid." Doctor says "no stress and I will take good care of you." "We can monitor this pregnancy very often to make you feel better." "Make an appointment soon I will check everything." Monica says "thanks, doc."

Chandler came home with the kids. Monica says "kids, I have to talk to your dad can you go upstairs." Chandler sits down on the sofa. Chandler says "what is it." Monica says "I'm pregnant." Chandler says "I'm sorry honey." Monica says "I'm happy but afraid too." "This could be our miracle baby, Chandler." Chandler says "okay let's not tell the children until we know you are out of danger." Monica says "okay."

Two months later Monica is four months pregnant. One day Jack and Erica are in the living room. Monica says "Jack and Erica, we have some news to tell you." "I'm pregnant." Erica says "that's great mom but aren't you afraid." Monica says "I had a check-up and everything looks good so I shouldn't have any problems." Jack and Erica hugged their mom.

The next day Monica and Chandler went to another appointment. Doctor doing an ultrasound and says "do you want to know what you are having." Monica says "yes." The doctor says "you are having a baby girl."

Five months later Monica is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later the doctor delivers a baby girl. Monica says "our miracle baby." "And the name we picked out "Isabella Victoria." Chandler kisses his wife and Isabella's cheek. They next day Chandler brings them home.

THE END

Note: I am going take a break from Chandler and Monica for awhile so I can concrete on other couples that I write.


End file.
